


Day 030

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 030

Anders put on a plane brown tunic before leaving his clinic. The feathered pauldrons were a wonderful fashion statement and let everyone know who he was. Useful if he wanted people to feel confident asking for his healing services or if he wanted to leverage his relationship with Hawke. Today, he wanted nither of those things and being inconspicuous were more important than looking dashing. 

Datktown had nowhere that could match the reputation of the Hanged Man but there was one place, more of a beer stand and less of a tavern. Rock Bottom it was called. The dwarven owner was particularly skilled at telling the difference between drinks that were not actually potable and drinks that were simply so fowl, even the residents of Lowtown would turn their noses up at it. 

Here, Anders met with the other leaders of the mage underground. To help them with their disguise, they lounged about like to other patrons of the Rock, pretending to be at various levels of consciousness.

“We all appreciate what you have done for us and for the cause,” said Keenan, a slight man with graying red hair. “But you have simply become too conspicuous to be a major player in the resistance.”

“Especially after you allowed your own apprentice to rampage through Dartktown,” added Jelika, an elves woman recently escaped from the circle. 

“It’s not as though I sat back and watched,” Anders protested. “I fought her and the demons she summoned.”

“The best time to stop an abomination is before they form,” Jelika said. “Perhaps you should not take on apprentices of you cannot afford the time to teach them the fundamentals of what it is to be a mage.”

“You sounds like a templar,” Anders grumbled. 

“Assigning blame is not helpful,” Keenan cut in. “But regardless we feel it would be best if you take a… less active role, at least for a while. We know where to find you something requires a more direct approach.”

“Well, well, well. What have we here. A secret meeting? A nefarious plot?”

All three mages jumped at the unfamiliar voice. The accent was Antivan, and the man didn’t look like a templar. Still Anders almost lost control of Justice in his surprise. If the others thought he was too conspicuous now…

“Who are you?” Jelika asked. Her hand was clenching the piece of drifted she had forged into a magical staff. Anders took a moment satisfaction in not being the only one to have almost lost control.

“I am Roberto Allende of Antiva. I hail from no specific city I’m afraid, a common failing for people like us I imagine.”

“What are you doing here?” Keenan asked. 

“I came to see you of course,” Roberto explained. “You see, I am new in town and plan to stay a while. I do not know this city or the habit of its templars as well as you fine folks and would not dream of operating in your city without your knowledge. I am willing to pay in gold or services in exchange for helping myself and my companions remain undetected during our stay here.”

“We will of course help however we can,” Anders replied. The other gave him sharp looks and he remembered he was no longer a part of the council. 

“We do have rules we operate under,” Jelika said. “We aim to prove that mages can be trusted not to summon demons or practice blood magic as soon as we’re out of sight of the templars.”

“That is not the tale they whisper one the streets,” Roberto said with a self satisfied smirk that made Anders want to punched him. He felt his face flush and he pulled his hood down to cover his face. 

“We are aware we have a bit of an image problem,” Keenan said. “I trust you won’t do anything to make it worse while you’re in town.”

“I would not dream of it my good man,” Roberto said, still with that smirk. However should you need my staff for any activities that will help the cause, please do not hesitate to send word.” With that he took his leave of the group. 

“He didn’t even tell us how to contact him,” Anders said.

“He didn’t tell US anything,” Jelika said pointedly.

“Right then,” Anders said, standing. “I suppose I’ll be in my clinic if you change your mind about me.” Anders could not believe the others would rather trust a man who was clearly a blood mage then Anders, who would never consider it, even as a last resort. 

Well, he reminded himself, you are an abomination. Perhaps the resistance has made the right call after all.


End file.
